1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for processing and verifying remote data, and more particularly to a method for processing and verifying dynamic data stored remotely, a system implementing the method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rise of cloud computing, various types of cloud services have increasingly gained attention. For example, cloud storage services integrate multiple servers through the Internet to provide a storage environment for consumer or enterprise clients to store data. The cloud storage services ensure the users with ease of access to the data under a web-enabled environment, while also serving the data backup and sharing purposes.
Typically speaking, data security and integrity determine whether cloud storage services are good or bad. Users of cloud storage service usually require fast and easy verification of whether remotely stored data has been completely saved properly, and whether certain specific and important data has been damaged. If the remotely stored data of the user belongs to static data needing no further modifications, data structures suitable for the static data have been widely applied in cloud storage services for which data integrity verification is easy. However, for dynamic data that the user needs to constantly modify or delete, if the data structure for storing static data is used for the storage of dynamic data, because data quantity cannot be maintained and the data structures need to be frequently reestablished, a high calculation cost is required.